In the last decades, due to emission reduction policies, researchers have focused on developing large-scale sustainable energy systems. Among those, researchers studied approaches to support integration of electric vehicles into the power grid. Integration of electric vehicles (EVs) into the power grid is important to reduce CO2 emissions in the transport sector. Electric vehicles, while reducing CO2 emissions, can put significant stress on sections of the distribution grid while charging. Uncoordinated charging of batteries of electric vehicles can have considerable impact on the performance of the distribution grid in terms of power losses and power quality.